<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jaemin's Secret by kenzielinah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001759">Jaemin's Secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzielinah/pseuds/kenzielinah'>kenzielinah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NCT The pack series . [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Na Jaemin, Jaemin is a parent, Jaemin is a spark, Jaeno is a parent too, Jeno and jaemin are secretly married, M/M, Multi, Na Jaemin is Whipped, jaemin is called mom, jeno and jaemin are married, shotaro is their adopted kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:22:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzielinah/pseuds/kenzielinah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Jaemin is secretly married to Jeno and they have a son Shotaro . The are in NCT the pack where all kind of supernaturals are . </p>
<p>Thats Jaemin's secret he is married to the cousin of the alpha of the pack and nobody knows they dont need to know  lol</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NCT The pack series . [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Lee's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This will be series and go check out my Johnkun book</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaemin groaned as he threw his head back. He landed with a thump on the coach , his sore muscles still tense as his eyelids tried to drift shut in exhaustion. Large firm hands  appeared on his back massaging the tension between his muscles on the neck and shoulders, the warm comforting administrations sapping away the last of Jaemin's energy, causing him to lean in their welcoming touch. the hands smoothed around his neck and down his arms , rubbing along the length of them to calm , soothe and comfort of Jaemin.<br/>
"you must have had a tough day at work today " A  deep voice  asked him<br/>
" yes some kindergarten school had placed orders for their school anniversary"Jaemin felt his eyes close " what about you , you look that you had a nice day at work "<br/>
" No i didn't i just  missed you guys so i decided to come back early " Jeno<br/>
" who would've thought Jeno would sure miss someone " Jaemin smiled while his eyes was closed<br/>
" I miss my family " Jeno replied lowly<br/>
" you never say that to Taeyong " Jaemin<br/>
" you sure do know how to be sarcastic and you are sleeping " Jeno " i would never say that to Taeyong , i would but it is different to specify i meant my husband and son "<br/>
Jaemin smiled at Jeno's comment and snuggled closer to Jeno's chest .<br/>
" you are such a sourwolf " Jaemin commented<br/>
" the sourwolf you married and love "<br/>
" i know " Jaemin finally let himself sleep</p><p>2 hours later .</p><p>Jaemin's eyes fluttered open , he blinked rapidly to clear his vision for all the grogginess he accumulated during his sleep.He looked around to see he was transferred into their room . He gazed around the house recounting all the fond memories they made there  for the past 3 and a half years since they got the house with his husband/mate. Movie nights with Jeno and Shotaro. Date nights when Shotaro was out to the pack or with Jaemin's parents or cuddle nights with Shotaro whenever he had nightmares.<br/>
Jaemin sat on one of the chairs placed around the kitchen island placing his head on the kitchen island fighting off the sleepiness. Some minutes later Jaemin was finally awake to compute everything. He stretched his stiff body , with some bones cracking here and there and releasing a strange sound from his body . He felt a warm shiver course through him as he became aware that someone was watching him . He let out an innocent smile as he looked over towards Jeno.<br/>
" How was your nap love " Jeno asked him<br/>
" It was refreshing " Jaemin walked over to the fridge " i am very hungry do you want something to eat " Jaemin looked up to Jeno receiving no answer to see a perfectly arched and incredulous eyebrows aimed at him for him as a response. " Right stupid question you two wolves are always hungry "<br/>
" Lets eat outside " Jeno suggested<br/>
" Eat outside why " Jaemin asked in a confused tone<br/>
" It's been a long time since we ate outside " Jeno looking at his watch ." And Taro is going to be out from his practice in 3 minutes"<br/>
" Okay " Jaemin took his phone from the counter " Lets go "</p><p>30 minutes later they were parked at the school front waiting for Shotaro to come out of practice.</p><p>" yo! dude that practice was fire. You have improved a lot Taro " Mark patted Taro's back as a sign he was proud of him .<br/>
" I have tried to practice here and there with help,  " Shotaro shrugged his shoulders. <br/>
" you have someone to practice with " Haechan asked curious<br/>
" yes mo.. Jaemin hyung practices with me whenever he is free " Shotaro , he sure didn't like the sound of Jaemin Hyung in his lips , he was used to calling him mom .<br/>
" Hey you coming to the pack bond tonight " Sungchan asked<br/>
" y..yes maybe " He wasn't sure<br/>
" who needs a ride to the house " Mark asked<br/>
A couple of me's were heard between the group .<br/>
" What about you Taro " Renjun asked ,Shotaro rarely accepted rides from the group since he always had someone to pick him up between two of his parents .<br/>
" I don't think so my ride is here " He looked up from his phone ." I will see you tonight at the pack house "<br/>
He excused himself from the group .<br/>
" He is a shy person isn't he " Chenle spoke up<br/>
" he is not shy he was just uncomfortable " Renjun makes his way to marks jeep only to stop " That car has been picking up Taro or dropping him right " Renjun asked<br/>
" Yes , maybe it's his parent or someone he knows " Sungchan<br/>
" We have known him for four years now and come to think of it we have never seen of his parents or anything about him " Haechan<br/>
" That's true , how come we never noticed " Chenle<br/>
" Come on let's go to the pack house. Maybe the others have answers' ' Mark lets the group of teenagers board his jeep. </p><p>Shotaro joined Jaemin and Jeno in the tinted car.<br/>
"Hi dad " He laid back on the soft seats . He was used to Jeno coming to pick him alone so he didn't notice jaemin was there .<br/>
" Hi pup " Jeno<br/>
" wow you didn't even notice i am here i always thought i was your favourite " Jaemin started to complain .</p><p>" Hi minions " The group of teens were greeted by Ten who was one of the Pack's Luna .<br/>
" Hi Dwarf number 2 " Jisung replied .<br/>
" I swear ever since you found yourself a potential mate you have turned to a nightmare " Ten glared at Jisung " What did i do in my past life to deserve this "<br/>
" Getting laid by Taeyong hyung , what else " Renjun ran for his life after he said that .<br/>
" Any who there is pack bonding tonight any of you staying for it " Ten asked<br/>
" what do you mean by that we live here " Haechan<br/>
" How would i know if you teenager stay cooped up in your rooms all the time , what is it so good in your rooms that you don't come out of them " Ten<br/>
" Definitely not you getting laid with Taeyong hyung everywhere " Haechan rolled his eyes<br/>
" Thats it , you two have become so disrespectful to me these days why " Ten asked<br/>
" Definitely not forgetting our friendly date to go and get laid definitely not that  " Haechan went to his shared room with Renjun slamming the door in process.<br/>
" anyway , where is Jaemin he is always here hours before pack bond night "  Mark asked<br/>
" Oh! him he called in earlier saying he is running late so today's food duty is on Kun and Doyoung" Ten turned to follow Haechan to talk with him and Renjun</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Clueless Pack part 1.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The pack starts to wonder about Shotaro , they have known him for nearly 4 years and they don't know much of him except the expensive car that picks him up from school and pack bonding night.Donghyuck , Renjun and Yangyang starts claiming Shotaro and Jaemin are mates by their behavior towards each other and they might have proof who knows ?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pack bond that night was sure fun , Doyoung had cooked his famous fish stew he had promised .Ten had talked with Haechan and Renjun , he promised them a Saturday out with them . And now they were sitting in the screening room  watching A murder she wrote Series since Sicheng asked for it. </p><p>" Jaemin hasn't arrived yet? Taeyong asked Ten since they were cuddling on one of the huge seats.<br/>
" he is coming I texted him before " Ten “ what about Jeno “<br/>
“ Him, I don't know he will come when he feels like it, “ Taeyong spoke . Everyone in the pack knew to keep away from Jeno and you will be okay like them. There was something about Jeno that they didn’t like approaching him , it was his resting Bitch face . The Lee’s had scary resting bitch faces and that was a fact. Taeyong’s was okay but Jeno’s you didn’t even know what he was thinking. And per the warning Taeyong gave them ‘stay away from Jeno and you will just survive your life in the pack ‘<br/>
" Okay and why did Shotaro come late I wanted to ask him after " Taeyong asked Ten .<br/>
" I don't know, didn't talk to him " Ten shrugs .<br/>
" they are going to adopt Mark and sungchan " Taeyong whispered to Ten's ear.<br/>
" really " Ten gasped " who ?" He asked, confused.<br/>
"  Johnny " Taeyong<br/>
Mark, Jisung,Chenle, Renjun , Donghyuck and Sungchan were all in the system. They were all rogues from different packs except Renjun and Chenle; they came from the same pack. The teens met at the same foster home when they were housed there by the system. Their caretaker doesn't care about them their just there to earn her easy money, if he found out that the 6 of them are all supernaturals she wouldn't sure use them for other unexplainable things , let's be honest here this is not a cliche` story where the characters have an unfortunate relationship at their home , there are some bastards across the countries calling themselves caretakers to their foster kids,  but all they want is money and other things prefered not to say .<br/>
Their caretaker was a materialistic wet blanket  lady in her late 30's gaining money off these poor children. She didn't mind where they were or what they were doing as long as they were present during the inspection and her money came in on time every month so she was good to go . Kun could have jumped on the lady if his mates didn't hold her back and that was quite a work to Alpha Johnny and Beta Jaehyun .<br/>
" Where is Jaemin " Jungwoo asked<br/>
" he is on the way " Ten .<br/>
Just on time Jaemin made his way to the screening room sitting beside Shotaro .<br/>
" What are you watching " Jaemin whispered to shotaro<br/>
" Murder she wrote the series Winwinie hyung wanted to watch that and it is pretty scary " Shotaro nearly said it with a whimper.<br/>
" Cuddles later tonight " Jaemin pulled Shotaro closer to him . Shotaro latched his hands around his waist inhaling the faint valeria scent coming from Jaemin.<br/>
" And banana milk " Shotaro<br/>
" Okay " Jaemin said that knowing there wasn't any at home . But don't worry he would figure something out , but if Shotaro really wanted banana milk he would get it .</p><p>" Since when were they that close? " Chenle asked Winwin and Yuta since they were close to them .<br/>
Winwin and Yuta shrugged saying they didn't know they were that close . </p><p>Jaehoney : on your way here can you pick up Banana milk for Lovely and Neapolitan ice cream for me pls :(<br/>
Nonobear : okay  :)</p><p>Jaemin showed Shotaro the message causing him to giggle . Jaemin was staring at the boy , he was sure whipped . He kissed his forehead .<br/>
" If you want to sleep you can , I will cover you " Jaemin whispered to the drowsy Taro .<br/>
" Okay mom " Taro whispered back</p><p>The other pack members stared at them<br/>
'they don't see them '<br/>
' what were they whispering about '</p><p>Jaemin turned and stared at them<br/>
" What " he spoke lowly<br/>
everyone shook their heads and went on their business<br/>
" Nothing " Haechan spoke quickly .<br/>
In his sleep Taro kept scenting Jaemin and he was okay with that it was normal for him , Taro had a background with an abusive childhood and scenting Jaemin and Jeno was one way to assure him everything was okay and he was safe .</p><p>The others were just staring at them like ' the f*ck is happening '<br/>
Jaemin just treated them like they weren't there . His focus was on Shotaro .<br/>
An hour later he received a call from jeno telling him he was parked downstairs .<br/>
Jaemin and a sleepy Taro exited the pack mansion leaving the flustered and confused pack behind.</p><p>" Dude what just happened " Mark was the first one to talk after Jaemin and Shotaro left.<br/>
" Why are you asking us if we saw the same thing? " Ten replied .<br/>
" Are they the new pack dynamics ? " Yukhei asked .<br/>
"who ? " Sungchan asked<br/>
" Taro and Jaemin you dumb ass " Renjun replied to sungchan with an eyeroll .<br/>
" I don't see it, "  Mark shook his head . " I don't know but I don't really see it " He shook his head .<br/>
" Now come to think of it , there is a very high chance that Jaemin and Shotaro are together and that Shotaro's wolf has mated Jaemin's based on how they have been acting around each other . so there is nothing to discuss here " Haechan<br/>
Taeyong and Johnny were both speechless as they absorbed what Haechan just said<br/>
" What makes you think they are mated? " Johnny asked as Taeyong remained stoically silent .<br/>
" Like you haven't noticed anything " Renjun asked in an obvious voice he saw some head shakes "come on lets run down you through some weird bizarre behaviour " Haechan rushed to their room coming back with a cardboard<br/>
" Here we present to you Proof Shotaro and Jaemin are mates " Haechan .<br/>
" This is useless " Xiaojun spoke for the first time that day<br/>
"Uhm no , we have proof " Yangyang was the first one to reply to him . "Just sit down and let us show you "<br/>
The rest of the pack complied and sat down .<br/>
" so lets start " Renjun opened the project board .</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Its not the end lol ;) <br/>Published it while in school and a class going on. Reach my level</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Clueless pack part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yangyang , Haechan , Renjun try to explain to the pack their is something weird going on with Shotaro and Jaemin <br/>Jaemin is worried about Taro <br/>Johnny and Taeyong have a talk .</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" Okay what about this , let's leave it here then we will continue tomorrow during the Pack bond where everyone will be " Taeyong tried to reason with them .<br/>" Noo!! sit down we will explain it to you right now " Renjun begged and as per say they couldn't say no to that it was rarely Renjun begged<br/>" This better be good " Hendery<br/>" You better sit down then " Yangyang glared at him .<br/>Everyone sat down . Waiting for the three of them to explain their reasoning .<br/>" Let's start by the Pool incident " Haechan showed a slide show<br/>" you even have a slideshow " Yukhei was amused<br/>" We have more than slide show " Yangyang stated<br/>" First of all what is the pool incident " Winwin asked, confused by the claim made by the three.<br/>" It all started like this " Yangyang started .</p><p>(Flashback)<br/>Jaemin was scared to leave Shotaro in the pool alone based on his research , Shotaro didn't know how to swim and he was afraid of large bodies of water , and they were having a barbecue party .<br/>" Taro, you want to join us? " Yukhei asked since he was in the large pool .<br/>" No i am okay " Taro shaked his head nervously , he sure wanted to join the others in the pool but due to the previous actions by his biological parents for nearly drowning him he still had the fears of being in the water and everyone around him knew him so he still had his fears .<br/>The pack was celebrating that weekend for capturing the banshee which had been traumatizing the residents of Newark.<br/>He ran back to Jaemin who was roasting the meat with Renjun and Yangyang .<br/>" they want me to join them swimming " Taro asked<br/>" Go join them then " Jaemin turned the steak .<br/>" I am scared to swim " Shotaro pouted<br/>" I will call Kun to take over here then we will join in together " Jaemin kissed him on the forehead.<br/>&lt; flashback end &gt;<br/>" It's just a kiss on the head it doesn't show they are mated " Mark retorted the moment Yanyang finished<br/>" And you don't go kissing everyone's forehead" Haechan claps back to him<br/>" Injunnie that doesn't show they are mates , maybe they are close with one another " Kun holds Renjuns hands<br/>" But if they are not mates , what are they , " Renjun gasps " Maybe they are in a relationship" <br/>" Injunnie listen to me stop saying they are mates we don't know even if they are , they will tell us ourselves " Yuta tried to explain to the teen<br/>" But - " Renjun<br/>" Ge they are right and after all how about we wait for Taro tomorrow and ask him " Chenle reasoned<br/>" Okay " Renjun accepted quickly " But you can't deny there is something between Taro and Jaemin even though they are not mates which is a maybe there is something going on between them "<br/>The pack members had to agree with him .</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile in the Lee's they had not yet gone to sleep. Taro and Jaemin were in the latter's room talking before they retired to their room.<br/>" Are you sure you are okay sleeping today " Jaemin asked in worry , he wrapped himself in Jeno's huge grey sweater.<br/>" I am okay " Taro shrugged while lying down in his bed .<br/>" Okay " Jaemin sounded so sad?<br/>" Goodnight Mom , i love you " Taro spoke quietly<br/>" okay lovely I love you too " Jaemin kissed Taro's forehead. He stayed back for a while petting Taro's head .<br/>" Nana " Jaeno's soft voice called him from the door.<br/>Jaemin looked up from the sleeping Taro to see Jeno leaning from the door .<br/>" Why are you crying? " Jeno asked worriedly.<br/>" i am not crying " Jaemin shook his head<br/>" Okay Let's go and sleep " Jeno grabbed his wrists.<br/>" Okay " Jaemin nodded .</p><p>" Do you want Tea " Jeno asked<br/>" No " Jaemin answered with a small voice which gained worry from the husband<br/>They kept quiet registering the darkness around them Until.......<br/>Jeno caught a salty smell in the air .<br/>" Wait .... are you .... crying " Jeno sat up and faced the sniffling Jaemin .<br/>" W-what , n-no " Jaemin tried to deny<br/>" Nana come here "  Jeno opened his arms and Jaemin moved on the bed . He pulls Jaemin to his chest . " It's okay shh .... " Jeno hugs Nana tightly then rubs his back . After a few sniffles Jaemin had calmed down . " Why were you even crying? " Jeno looks down on the teary eyed Jaemin who was trying hard to hide his face in Jaemin's broad chest.<br/>"i - nothing, " Jaemin shaked his head.<br/>" Nana you know we are soulmates and soulmates feels half of their other halfs pain or anything " Jeno played with Nana's hands " And right now i know you are not in pain but worried ,what are you worried about " Jeno looked clearly deep into Nana's eyes .<br/>I am worried about Lovely " Jaemin spoke softly<br/>" Why are you worried about love? " Jeno continued to rub Jaemin's back .<br/>" He never got to have his deserved childhood a-and he is too sweet for his own good , like he has never told us to get anything for him even if it is clothes or anything to spoil him a little and he is so innocent like look at him " Jaemin started to sniffle " I just want to protect, spoil and love him before he outgrows everything like is it so bad to feel sad for your own child like what kind of parent does that make me " Jaemin looked up with teary eyes to see Jeno<br/>" No that is part of parenting maybe , being worried for your child " Jeno pecked Jaemin's eyelids<br/>" Nono , you have to promise me we are going to protect , spoil Lovely and give him all the love he deserves " Jaemin poke Jeno's hard chest .<br/>" I promise Nana , I promise " Jeno kissed Nana's temple .<br/>" Lovely is going to come in , in two minutes " Jaemin looked at the digital clock on the nightstand<br/>" i know , i can hear him " Jeno hearing a couple of shuffling coming from Taro's room<br/>" you wolves and your hearing , do you hear when someone go to the toilet in the pool " Jaemin asked curious<br/>" well ........." Jeno was cut off with a small head peeking in their room .<br/>" Mom , Papa " Taro's voice was close to a whining<br/>Jaemin unlatched himself from Jeno and faced the small looking Taro . " Lovely come here " He exclaimed happily .<br/>" Nightmares again " Jeno asked worried it was nearing the winter season and he had some of his worries on Taro<br/>Taro nodded slowly . ( He nodded in tiny ) . Shotaro fixed himself the space between Jaemin and Jeno; it was always his space . The moment he settled on the bed Jaemin closed off the space and cuddled him tightly.<br/>" mom " Taro Called Jaemin<br/>" Yes lovely " Jaemin<br/>" I love you okay , I love you and Papa very much " Taro nuzzled Jaemins neck. He always did that to Jeno and Jaemin whenever they slept together. </p><p>Johnny and Taeyong were gone on the run and territory rounds late night. <br/> Taeyong told Johnny through the mind link . <br/>&lt; Okay &gt; Johnny came into an halt. &lt; The banshee scent is not strong these sides &gt;<br/>&lt; Lets not talk about the banshee &gt; Taeyong's white-blackish wolf circled The trees while rubbing his body against them to scent . <br/>&lt; Then about what &gt; Johnny did the same as Taeyong <br/>&lt; Do you really think Jaemin and Taro are mates &gt; Taeyong asked  <br/>&lt; I don't know we would have known as Alpha's or even Jeno would have known &gt; Johnny <br/>&lt; I know true alpha's are able to connect the mating bond but i don't know Jaemin is a spark and all in all he knows how to block everything &gt; Taeyong wolf sat down &lt; so you and your mates are adopting &gt; <br/>&lt; Yes , we decided after a long talk , i mean it was only Kun's suggestion but me and Jae could never say no &gt; Johnny finished his rounds of scenting before laying besides Taeyong . <br/>&lt; Ten and i are also thinking about adopting Haechan , he can't be the only one left in the system &gt; Taeyong <br/>&lt; when was the last time you heard from Jeno &gt; Johnny asked since Jeno was the other True Alpha of the Pack <br/>&lt; weeks , maybe months  i don't know &gt; Taeyong <br/>&lt; he is a mystery &gt;  Johnny rested his head on his paws .</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Should I do the Character intro's so you won't be confused .</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. *the character introduction*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The character introduction i had somehow forgot . The next chapter will be out between today and tomorrow.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is according to me my own don't go correcting me pls 🥺🥺</p><p>Introduction to NCT Pack . </p><p>True Alphas </p><p>1. Lee Taeyong<br/>2. Suh Youngho<br/>3. Lee Jeno </p><p>They are the ones who lead the pack . They have the True blood of the  Alpha . They are able to dominate anyone but the fellow true Alphas. They are the protectors of the pack. </p><p>Beta</p><p>1.  Yuta <br/>2. Jaehyun .</p><p>The second in command to the Alphas they are chosen by the Alphas themselves to work along one in one . Sometimes they are Alpha's </p><p>Gamma </p><p>1. Doyoung <br/>2. Yukhei</p><p>Gamma wolves are the wolves under the betas, they act like leaders during fights and are strong and fast when in battle ( pack warriors ) </p><p>Luna </p><p>1. Ten <br/>2. Kun <br/>3. Jaemin ( secret nobody knows ) </p><p>The Luna are like the 'queen of the pack' . They are mates of the True Alpha's . They are above the Betas. The Luna's takes care of the internal pack problems and activities. </p><p>Omega Rep </p><p>1. Winwin <br/>2. Taeil .</p><p>They represent the Omegas at the council . They are one of the strongest Omegas . </p><p>Alpha pups  </p><p>1. Mark <br/>2. Sungchan <br/>3. Hendery<br/>4. Jisung </p><p>These are the Alpha pups age range 14 - 18 . Their wolf form is still a maturing pup lol . </p><p>Beta Pup </p><p>1.Xiaojun </p><p>According to me and to this book , true betas have the blood of the Alpha and Omega in them so they can be dominant and at the same time submissive to Alphas .</p><p>Omegas pups</p><p>1. Renjun <br/>2. Haechan <br/>3. Shotaro <br/>4. Yangyang </p><p>They are omega pups age range 15 - 17 . </p><p>General Population. </p><p>1. Alphas </p><p>- Taeyong<br/>- Johnny <br/>- Jeno <br/>- Mark <br/>- Sungchan <br/>- Hendery <br/>- Jisung </p><p>2.Betas<br/>- Jaehyun <br/>- Yuta<br/>- Doyoung <br/>- Yukhei<br/>- Xiaojun</p><p>3. Omegas<br/>- Ten <br/>- Kun <br/>- Winwin <br/>- Taeil <br/>- Jungwoo<br/>- Renjun <br/>- Haechan <br/>- Shotaro <br/>- Yangyang <br/>- Chenle </p><p>And then there is Jaemin . <br/>Jaemin is a spark . Someone who is powerful  enough than the werewolves in the pack. He is more powerful than an alpha but equal power with the True Alphas or maybe eve more only time can tell .</p><p>Character ages .</p><p>1. Taeyong- 38 <br/>2. Johnny - 38<br/>3. Jeno - 37<br/>4. Jaehyun - 34 <br/>5. Yuta - 35 <br/>6. Doyoung  - 32 <br/>7. Yukhei - 30 <br/>8. Ten -  35 <br/>9. Kun - 36 <br/>10. Winwin - 34 <br/>11. Taeil - 37<br/>12. Jaemin - 35 <br/>13. Jungwoo - 27 <br/>14. Mark - 15 <br/>15. Sungchan - 15 <br/>16. Hendery - 15<br/>17. Jisung  - 13<br/>18. Xiaojun - 14<br/>19. Renjun - 14 <br/>20. Haechan - 14<br/>21. Shotaro - 13 <br/>22. Yangyang - 14 <br/>23. Chenle - 13 </p><p>NCT Pack . </p><p>Location Territory - East of The states ( From New Hampshire to New Jersey ) <br/>Pack capacity -  565k <br/>Pack Headquarters - Newark Delaware ( where everything happens ) </p><p>Ps : i have now changed some things : I have added minors .</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So yeah if you remember Shotaro is a sophomore in high school and here it shows he is 13 well i entered sophomore while i was 13 so don't correct me  .</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Nation's crisis .</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jeno starves shotaro that is what his mom says.<br/>The pack is more confused</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaemin had to wake that day early because of the early Thursday shop opening . Each Thursday a week he would be the first one to open the bakery since it was the day he served the Fresh sourdough bread . Sometimes he would be with one of his coworkers like Jungwoo or one of the pack members would come and help . But strangely today he was alone . And there he was Lee Jaemin or preferably known by others as Na Jaemin walking in the cold autumn morning wearing only maroon sweatpants and Jeno's grey hoodie which was somehow 3x large on him Curse his kinda small figure .<br/>He had left the house with His husband and son sleeping . He really had to trust them to wake up and get Taro to school on time , he hoped .<br/>Jaemin had baked the dough for the breads when Jungwoo arrived .<br/>" Good Morning Jaemin " Jungwoo happily greeted him as he wore the pastel apron.<br/>" Morning Woo " Jaemin greeted back as he was busy letting the dough rest .<br/>" Should I open the shop? " Jungwoo asked . The bakery always had a morning rush everyday<br/>" Not yet I will wait for one of the other helpers to arrive first . " Jaemin started to set the display . He had opened the caffe together with  the bakery a year after he had graduated Culinary classes based on pastries .<br/>Jaemin remembered he had to check on his husband to see if he woke up on time .<br/>" Jungwoo, can you look after the bread in the oven? I have to take a call " Jaemin showed Jungwoo his phone .<br/>" It's okay, I will look after it, " Jungwoo smiled sweetly at Jaemin . Jaemin returned it with a sweet smile too . Jungwoo was a sweet lad .<br/>Unbeknownst to him, the others at the pack had decided to an eye on them , Jaemin and Shotaro .</p><p>" Do you have any siblings " Xiaojun asked Shotaro . The group of teenagers were eating their lunch in the busy cafeteria .<br/>" Me " Shotaro asked looking up from his phone now all the attention of the table was on him " No"<br/>He shook his head looking back to his phone .<br/>Taro was so busy giggling on his phone that the others wanted to know what he was doing to produce those lovely giggles. To be honest he wasn't doing anything big. He was in the family group chat seeing Jeno being Scolded by Jaemin , Jeno's mom and Jaemin's  mom too . Apparently Jeno forgot to give Shotaro his packed lunch that was placed on the counter top by Jeno's mom when he drove over to wake them up . Why did Jeno's mom drive over to wake them up? Turns out Jaemin didn't trust them to wake up and get ready on time without being fussed over .</p><p>Taro's phone Pov ( its having its moment )</p><p>Grandma Na : you had one job , one job only<br/>Nana  : LEE JENO IF MY BABY IS STARVING YOU ARE GOING TO SLEEP OUTSIDE<br/>Grandma Lee : the Job was only simple how can a re-owned CEO forget a simple instruction<br/>Nono : This is not fair at all. Cut me off some slack . I am delivering it to him now .<br/>Grandpa Na : how dare you forget Taro's food , now he is going to eat the filthy school's lunch<br/>NANA : That's what i am saying here<br/>Aunty Lee : OMG my baby is not going to eat that filthy lunch LEE JENO HOW DARE YOU<br/>Grandpa Lee : SON you have disappointed me there you can't let my squirrel eat that junk .<br/>Baby : Don't worry dad i am not starving🙂</p><p>" What are you laughing about " Haechan stood over Shotaro trying to see the phone<br/>" N-nothing " Shotaro returned his phone to his backpack .<br/>" The office is calling for you " Renjun pointed towards the speaker that had called his name.<br/>" Okay" Shotaro took his belongings knowing there would be 20/20 chances he would be going home after the huge scandal of Jeno forgetting his lunch .<br/>And he was right he was going home , apparently they were going to have lunch at Grandma Na's house .</p><p>" Oh come on take the chicken I cooked it for you " Grandma Lee had come over with her famous chicken drumsticks . Jeno went to serve himself the drumsticks only to get his hand smacked by a couple of people preferably everyone who could reach his hand at the time .<br/>" Can i get one " Jeno whined defensively<br/>" No " All of them<br/>" Come on one please " Jeno was thisclose to use his kicked puppy face as his last option Shotaro giggled by the outburst by the others<br/>Jeno sulked in his chair eating the vegetables until............. He felt a small tug on his sleeves. Turning around he was met with Shotaro offering him a plate full of meat .<br/>" Let's share mine, they won't know " Shotaro whispered in his ear . Known Jeno would have told him that half of them already knew of their super hearing abilities but he let it be an open secret leaving Shotaro thinking he had saved him . That's how whipped they were .<br/>" Did i hear someone starving my favourite nephew " a deep voice could be heard from the front door . At that moment Shotaro jumped from his seat rushing to greet Jeno's older brother Junkyung .<br/>" Uncle !!!!" Taro jumped on the man standing at the dining door nearly knocking him over .<br/>" Oh! come on now it has become a national crisis " Jeno nearly whined . Everyone had come over the moment his mom had spread the word that Shotaro was 'starved lunch ' they all made time in their busy lunch to drop by for a lunch and a family afternoon.<br/>like he wasn't exaggerating Jaemin's older sister is a Professor at San Diego University , His brother was overseeing the packs at Virginia and Jaemin's father was in New York for the week . Now could someone explain the equation to him how they made time in their busy lives to see Shotaro . They were technically states away . Were they this whipped .<br/>" i brought my special roasted steaks " Junkyung placed a huge tray in the dining table . and how did they find time to cook . Jaemin's older sister had come with her special Tilapia Dish . They were all ganging up on him and that wasn't fair at all . At least he had Shotaro.</p><p>" And then I took the ball and passed it to Renjun a clean pass" Taro was reciting his game on field hockey to His uncle and Aunt . " i was also in the lineup for the corner and the game had 5 corners can you imagine that "<br/>" No, " Junkyung shaked his head . ' Did you win though "<br/>" Yes we had 4-0 " Shotaro was accepting the tiny sips his aunt was giving him since he forgot about the banana milk . " Mark Hyung even told me i had improved "<br/>" That is good news squirrell " Grandma Lee . Wait Jeno's dad never partaken in anything that is called sports he had a hate - love relationship with sports how come now he was so interested in this . There was something broken here somewhere they were too whipped for Shotaro .</p><p>" Before the others come i think there is something going on with Taro and Jaemin " Jungwoo spoke up in the living room gaining the attention of the others.<br/>" Finally someone who kind of acknowledges our theory" Haechan spoke up from his seat. He was sure loud .<br/>" Why are you saying that? " Taeyong asked , he didn't want them to jump into conclusions by baseless proof .<br/>" When we were going to open the bakery he told me he was going to take a call , i didn't mean to eavesdrop i would never do that " Jungwoo quickly defends himself " but as i was passing to the storage room to get the icing he had his phone on speaker and i heard Shotaro's voice telling him i love you and Jaemin told hi i love you too and they will see each other after school " <br/>" so what are they " Ten asked in curiousness <br/>" I saw Taro's phone and i contact was written Nana with a love emoticon at the end " Haechan spoke up <br/>" But Nana is Jaemin hyung " Hendery spoke up . The others nodded in agreement <br/>" But they can't be mates " Mark kept his statement from the previous bonding night they had. " Look before you jump on me Haechan or Renjun if they were mates they would tell the alpha's first, and besides Taro is a minor so they wouldn't set a formal bonding date " <br/>" Mark has a point there " Jaehyun spoke up <br/>" but you cant deny that the pack members can have mates that are underage , but there is still bonding for the underages , you know the one where there is biting if the wrists " Yangyang<br/>" Taro is here keep quiet of that matter " Kun told them off with a warning tone .</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>nothing to say i have a Jaeyong book going on in wattpad my username is (lenahkemmy) The book is For Better For Worse.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Nosy pack = problems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shotaro starts to have stomach cramps , He may have given away his parents identity while the pack was being nosy .</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaemin had closed his bakery early that day in the thought of picking Taro from school on his way home.<br/>" Do you want to eat out today " Jaemin asked Taro as he pulled out of the school parking lot . " i saw an interesting shack opened in the mall you wanna try that out "<br/>" Yes , " Taro massaged his lower abdomen , catching Jaemin's side eye .<br/>" Stomach cramps again " He was concerned with Taro's constant stomach cramps which have been raiding him through the week.<br/>" It was just a small pain, nothing more " Taro smiled to assure Jaemin he was okay . But he knew that wasn't going to be the end of his Mum's concern<br/>" Well if you say so " Jaemin Parked the car outside the Shake shack .</p><p>" Do you want to dine in  or take out " Jaemin Searched for his credit card in his bag<br/>" I want to go home, " Taro curled himself on the chair .<br/>" Okay you stay here i will go place the order " Jaemin left the car with Taro inside .</p><p>&lt; Hello, &gt;<br/>&lt; Nana , how is your day &gt;</p><p>&lt; What wrong with Taro Baby &gt;<br/>&lt; He is complaining about the stomach cramps like it's been going on for a week now what should i do , should we go to the hospital , what if it is serious i know he is in pain and he is not telling me &gt;<br/>&lt;  I will get in contact with the Pack doctor , i don't think this is normal stomach cramps &gt;<br/>&lt; Okay , take care i love you &gt;<br/>&lt; I love you too &gt;</p><p>" Here is your order Taro "  Jaemin handed over the food .<br/>" Is there a chocolate milkshake? " Taro rummaged through the order , I am craving chocolate right now .<br/>" I got banana milkshake instead, i didn't know you wanted that you rarely even eat chocolate "<br/>" Oh ! okay , it's fine you didn't know " Taro clutched Jaemin's arm<br/>Jaemin could have sworn his heart melted , His  cute son was too cute for him .<br/>" What am I going to do with you Taro " He brushed his son's hair Kissing his forehead.<br/>They stayed like that in the silence of the car for a while .</p><p>" Are the stomach cramps still painful "<br/>" It's just small pain mum nothing big , it's going to pass "<br/>" Shall we go to the Pack house or you want to go home first "<br/>" Let's go home first i want to change from these clothes "  Taro retorted <br/>" okay baby " </p><p>After changing the clothes Taro decided to lie down for a while in the process of waiting for Jaemin to finish his business . Jaemin was going to wake Taro to live for the pack house but he just couldn't, Taro was sleeping cutely and with his stomach cramps meant that he didn't feel the pains while sleeping and he soon himself fell asleep. </p><p>2 hours later .</p><p>Taro woke up smelling the strong intoxicating smell of his dad coming home only to find himself wrapped up in his mom's arms. He took his phone to see what time it was. Dang they were late super late. <br/>" f*ck mom we are late , mom " Taro  rushed to wake up .<br/>" Language " Jaemin slurred in his sleep .<br/>" I am sorry but we are late sups late " Taro was on his way to panicking .<br/>Jaemin moved his lazy self to see what time was it that Taro was panicking  " Jesus shit , how in the world is it 8:30 pm "<br/>" Language mom !!! " <br/>" i am sorry lovely , but we are clearly late by 2 hours " <br/>" yes , mom that is why I woke you up " <br/>" Is Jeno home? ``Jaemin asked as he climbed out of the bed.<br/>" seems like it " Taro led the way outside his room.</p><p>" Taro and Jaemin are late today " Taeyong looked at his watch . It wasn't the first time the cotton candy  haired was late , but it was the first time he was late before sending out a message beforehand .<br/>" Is Jeno coming today " Kun asked as he passed around the requested snacks to the small crowd in the living room.<br/>" I don't know if he might come. The elders have been breathing down on his neck this week " Taeyong shrugged . He too wished he would understand his cousin , being the only family left in the state they lived in  while their families dispersed all around the country,  the two had each other but they weren't that close .  " What about Taro i have been calling him but my calls are not being answered "<br/>" Mine too " Haechan looked up from his phone " i will try calling him again maybe he will answer"<br/>" when he answers put him in loudspeaker " Ten smiled mischievously .</p><p>&lt; Hello Shotaro Here &gt;<br/>&lt; Taro!! where are you , you know you are late by 4 hours &gt;<br/>&lt; I know , i have just realized , Can you please tell Alpha Taeyong and Johnny I am coming as soon as my mom convinces my dad to drop me off &gt;<br/>&lt; i can come and pick you up &gt;  Taeyong spoke up behind Haechan<br/>&lt; uhm about that let me ask my parents permission first &gt; they could hear the reluctance in Taroś voice<br/>&lt; This will be the perfect opportunity to meet your parents &gt;<br/>&lt; You wouldn't like to meet my parents they are crazy .&gt;<br/>&lt; I have been living with these guys my whole life , i think these guys are the dictionary definition of crazy &gt;  Taeyong received a lot of offended faces from the others but they knew it was the truth .<br/>&lt; I know , but you know my dad is an Alpha that is why &gt;<br/>" Mom Alpha Taeyong wants to come and pick me up " The pack could here Taro asking his mother permission<br/>&lt; okay my mom said one of his friends is going to drop me off , so its okay thank you for the offer though see you later , can i talk to Renjun now &gt;</p><p>still in the loudspeaker .<br/>&lt; Taro, Hi &gt;<br/>&lt; Oh Renjun hi , i will come with the rare candies i promised you , Never mind my mom said i can't have candy this late i wasn't supposed to say  that part loudly , ( don't worry i  will steal some for you ) &gt; Taro whispered the last part<br/>to say the rest of the pack was smiling at the younger's gesture wasn't an underrating , they sure were .<br/>&lt; don't get into trouble for me Taro &gt; Renjun tried to be the responsible one<br/>&lt; But i promised you the candy and my dad just brought them home , okay i know what to do &gt;<br/>&lt; what are you going to do &gt;<br/>&lt; I will beg my mum to let me have one , don't worry will bring the candy , i have to go say hi to Chenle &gt;</p><p>" That was one of the cutest conversation i have ever heard " Ten was fanboying over the conversation between taro and Renjun<br/>" But that was the first time i have ever heard Taro talk about his parents freely since we knew him " Mark pointed out the obvious<br/>" That strange I never knew his dad , was an Alpha " Johnny as deep in to his thoughts<br/>" Nobody knew for your information " doyoung rolled his eyes<br/>" that means there is another alpha in our territory and we don't know " Johnny pointed out his reasoning .<br/>As the  alpha's of the territory they were , it meant other Alpha's can't visit their territory without their consent and them knowing , and now them finding out that Taro's dad was an Alpha it meant someone had trespassed their territory  without them knowing for a while . Johnny would be okay with it but his alpha wolf was far from okay , this meant to him someone was imposing danger in his territory and they needed to be eliminated . his human side as a man with virtue as okay with it since Taro's dad did not cause any problems the years he has been living here and also he wouldn't start a careless fight with one of his 'soon to be son' friend's dad .<br/>If the elders heard about the Alpha living in their territory they will sure start breathing down on their necks as the alpha's . That was a tough position; the three of them were as alpha's according to Johnny .<br/>"I want to meet his mom now "ten spoke up after a series of silence . "they seem like  a cool couple "</p><p>"I shouldn't have said that part to them , what about when they start to question about my parents and they want to meet you two " Taro was panicking . "or they start to ask me if i can invite them over "<br/>" Lovely look here "Jaemin grabbed Taro face and faced it to him . He could see his baby was clearly on the verge of crying with his glassy eyes . "Don't worry about it  mom and dad will take care of it leave it to us "<br/>"Are you not mad at me , I was careless " Taro looked down .<br/>"No i am not mad you , i am surprised yes but i am not mad at you i will never be mad at you " Jaemin hugged his baby "Now let's talk about you sneaking off some candy at this late night "<br/>On that note Taro shifted his position in Jaemins chest and looked up with a begging face .<br/>"Please mum "<br/>"No"<br/>" why "<br/>"The last time you had a sugar rush you ended keeping us up late and beside you still have stomach cramps "<br/>" it's not for me please " Taro was close to pulling off glassy eyes "I promised Renjun "<br/>"No lovely "<br/>"okay "<br/>Jaemin was shooketh just like that and he agreed . This is not his Taro .<br/>"What about 2 days in the bakery with you and a week cuddles "<br/>"MMH" Jaemin pulled off a thinking face<br/>"2 weeks of cuddles"  Shotaro showed his two fingers</p><p>At the end Jaemin gave in he was a strong soldier he won't be forgotten.</p><p>The car slowed to a stop outside the pack house , Jeno parking it to the side of the house . Jaemin unbuckled and moved to leave the car , he stopped as he felt a hand caressing his thigh. Looking down he followed the arm up to Jeno's eyes to clear amusement.<br/>" So you are just going to waltz in there 2 hours late with no cover story " Jeno arched a brow at him .</p><p>Jaemin adopted a thoughtful look as he realized Jeno was right and that they needed to get a cover story real quick. Leaning back in his chair Jaemin turned to face Jeno at an angle he would also see Taro. Taro shifted forward slightly and now they were both focusing on Jeno .<br/>"Alright i suggest we say that you know his mother and she dropped Taro at your house and i happened to be there zigzag i offered to bring you both at the pack house " Jeno shrugged<br/>" What if they ask why you were with me " Jaemin asked<br/>" They would , but they won't get an answer" Jeno turned off his car .</p><p>Taro stepped out from the car , only to get a sudden wave of pain which caused him to slightly whimper , Jaemin and Jeno rushed to him .<br/>" Here wear this' ' Jeno pulled a sweatshirt from his car trunk " this should help " He helped pull over the sweatshirt to the now whimpering Taro in Jaemin's arms. The sweatshirt was big on Taro and it was reaching below his Knees .<br/>" you will be okay , mom is here i am here " Jaemin Kissed Taro's head .<br/>" Come on we have to get inside it is cold out here " Jeno hugged the both of them .</p><p>" Here they come " Yangyang was peeping from the window . " That's weird Shotaro, Jeno and Jaemin are together" Yangyang informed the others<br/>" that is a weird combination " Hendery was the first to say " I feel like we are missing something important here , or maybe it is because we are mostly away during the week " Hendery spoke . It was true him , yangyang and Xiaojun were university students so they weren't in the pack house most of the day .<br/>" there is more to this than how it looks " Yuta<br/>The door opened and the minors returned to pretend they were busy with their things.</p><p>"Jaemin " Ten greeted Jaemin since he was the one who was opening the door with a mischievous smile  . <br/>" Ten " Jaemin smiled at the latter .</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am sorry for not updating for a while i have been busy with exams and credit recover and i am still busy at the moment, but i decided to sacrifice my small time for you guys enjoy .</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>